Alternate Universes
For the Wiki on the Alternate Universes in the Hellcat Squadran Series, go here... Despite the Hellcat Squadran Universe being developed by multiple alternate realities, there are different variants of the Hellcat Squadran Universe, each based on some changed factor. Hellcat Squadran (Prime Universe) has run into some of these realities, due to various Rift Storms that do eventually return all displaced individuals (either naturally or through Scrin Intervention). List of Alternate Universes Hellcat Squadran has made names for each universe they ran into, somewhat based on what happened there. Mortal-iverse In this universe, IceBite was killed by Tartorus, while protecting Vaan and Penelo. May was selected as IceBite's successor before he died, Etibeci leaving IceBite and fusing with May. Penelo also acquires trace Ectoplasmic Powers through trace Ectoplasmic Radiation. Doom-Verse In this universe, most of Hellcat Squadran was wiped out. Natalia, who's a teenager in this universe, leads the Coalition's scattered forces against the Maledict's demonic hordes. Cyber-Verse This universe is similar to the Doom-Verse, except the Borg have taken over and IceBite's still alive. IceBite, May, and Ashelia jointly command the remaining Coalition Forces. ''Star Trek'' Mirror Universe Here, IceBite is a freelancer and Tartorus is the leader of Forces of Light in this Universe (Yes, I know, Tartorus a good guy? Shocking!), leading the Photos Alliance against the forces of the evil Darkness Coalition. Tartorus's allies in this universe include Ashelia, Thel 'Vadam, Kane, and Gustovine 'Shalgoee. In this universe, Natalia was an attempt by Kane to utilize the abilities of IceBite in a last-ditch attempt to stop the Darkness Coalition. Advent-Verse This universe is also similar to the Doom-Verse, to the extent that Natalia took IceBite's place after the latter was killed in battle. Here, Natalia leads the newly-formed 'Defenders', whose command staff consists of herself, Adriana, May, Lightning, Selen, Ashelia, and Penelo, to fight the treacherous forces of GDI, who took over the UNSC's tech. They also face a mysterious alien threat that appears to be after both the Defenders and GDI. The Defenders' tech is mostly tech from the Relic ship DSS Psionic. Left For Dead-Verse In this universe (yes, it's basically an HS version of Left 4 Dead), in its 2053, the Shadow Alliance released an experimental so-called 'Zombie Virus' into a city in the US. It worked too well and, now, the virus has spread over much of the planet. Most of the planet's spaceports are destroyed and the Coalition's leaders, scattered across the world, are trapped. The members of Hellcat Squadran are also scattered. IceBite, May (who's in a coma while her body fights the virus), and 4 civilian survivors are trying to escape the Zombie and Locust hordes and, hopefully, link up with other survivors. (This Alternate Universe will the the first one to include characters from another that will be unique to this Alternate Universe: The 4 Survivors from Left 4 Dead.) Imperi-verse The Imperi-verse is an alternate dimension where Ryan Ferran's Phantom Legion has left the Coalition and joined the Galactic Empire, creating the new Imperial Republic. The Imperial Republic has destroyed the Shadow Alliance, Borg, Xenon, Race-X, and Flood, and are on the verge of finishing off the last of the Coalition forces. Inferno Regime-Verse In this universe, the United Galaxy Space Force joins the fray, dealing with threats such as UIMS, Galaga, Battura, Bosconian and Sadeen along the way to the far distant future. During that time, the New Empire of Kilrah has risen, and, thousands of years later, a new threat rises in the form of Hester Shaw and her totalitarian Shivan Regime, with its center at TRAPPIST-1g in the TRAPPIST-1 System. Mortal Engines-Verse Basically an HS version of Mortal Engines, the Sixty Minute War happened on Earth. Kaven Base is evacuated, and as time goes by, Traction Cities dominate the planet.